


reborn

by x_sunny



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Trans Character, Trans Enjolras, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_sunny/pseuds/x_sunny
Summary: Sometimes, one man can hide a whole story behind misty eyes.





	reborn

**Author's Note:**

> sorry enjolras
> 
> I just want to give enj good parents for once ok
> 
> The next story is gonna be about javert and his horse because that's a tag so fuck yes

    Making Enjolras drink was a horrible idea to begin with.

    Grantaire didn't even know where he got the idea. Enjolras was tasked to babysit him and Courfeyrac by Combeferre, who had some random work to do, books to read, whatever he did. Of course, there was some wine in the back, and Grantaire and Courf went to town on it.

    "Enjolras," Courfeyrac mumbled, "come join us. Have some fun. You look as if a sword is stuck in your throat." Enjolras replied with a simple scowl and returned to his book.

    "C'mon, Apollo, join these simple mortals in their conquest for immortality." Grantaire added, and Courf snickered at the very pissed look that was a reply from the blonde.

    They continued to harass Enjolras, whose angry remarks and even angrier looks did less and less to their chants. Finally, he put the book down, sighing. " _One shot._ That's it." The two cheered, and watched as Enjolras took a small sip of the tiny cup, scowling at the taste.

    "Enjolras, you're supposed to, you know, drink it."

    Enjolras simply sent Grantaire one of many looks from the day, and quickly downed the drink. The two cheered again and Enjolras had a bittersweet smile. "That wasn't too bad."

    "Now you have to have some more!" Courfeyrac suggested, but Enjolras quickly shook his head. He was obviously a lightweight, and he already seemed drunk with his slightly slower movements. 

    "Oh come on, Apollo," Grantaire complained, "just one mo-"

    "No!" Enjolras snapped, making Grantaire and Courfeyrac recoil in horror at the sudden change in tone. "And stop calling me that!" He went to his seat and opened up his book again.

    "Wow," Courf said, "I've never seen Enj do that."

    Grantaire muttered, "Perhaps he's an angry drunk."

    "I can hear you. I'm going to go now, I'm sure you can take care of yourselves." Enjolras snapped once again and stomped out the door, slamming it behind him. Peeking out the window, Grantaire saw him start to run off to the street.

    "I'm gonna go after him. He wouldn't leave us alone even if we were sober." Grantaire said. "Have fun, Courf, don't do anything stupid." Grantaire himself wasn't too drunk, but Courfeyrac looked absolutely gone. Sure enough, he passed out on the table.

    Grantaire ran through the streets and easily caught up to Enjolras, but made sure to stay behind a little. He ran quite slow, and he seemed very tired for running such a short route. He passed Combeferre's house, which Grantaire assumed was where he was heading, but instead went to a nice house a street or two down.

    Enjolras opened the door quickly, going in, and Grantaire had no choice but to follow. 

    He entered on Enjolras hugging a smaller woman with black straight hair, much unlike Enjolras in overall features, and a tall, concerned looking man with brown short hair. "Maman, I'm just like him," Enjolras choked out.

    "My love, you are nothing like that man. Drinking a little for the experience does not make you-"

    "Emily, my love." The man had noticed Grantaire slowly trying to exit their house. Enjolras turned around and, instead of the disgusted reaction Grantaire was expecting, he just looked sad.

    "Julien, little one, why don't you go upstairs so your father and I can talk to our guest?" Enjolras looked as if he was going to protest, which Grantaire hoped for him to do, but his mother's stern look silenced him and he went up the stairs.

    "Welcome, sir. I'm assuming you are one of Julien's friends," the woman said, and motioned to a chair. "Why don't you sit down?" Not wanting to seem rude, Grantaire took a seat at one of the plush chairs. She grabbed a plate with tea on it, set it on the coffee table, and sat down on the opposing couch. The man followed.

    "I'm Emily, and this is Roger." The man nodded accordingly.

    "Excuse me madame," Grantaire mumbled, "but you two do not seem entirely French."

    Emily laughed. "Oh, heavens no! We're Americans who immigrated here for one of Roger's jobs. Perhaps you would like to be explained what just happened." Grantaire nodded, and she sipped her tea before continuing.

    "You see, when we disembarked the plane to France, we were looking around the city for our hotel, since we had hired a hotel before we got a house. It's quite a big city, and we got lost. We noticed a few boys in an alleyway. We went to investigate, and we noticed a little girl there in the middle, trying to fend them off. We scared the boys away. Then we told the girl we would walk her home to make sure those boys wouldn't come back..."

    Emily took another sip of tea, and Grantaire simply looked at his nearly full cup. "We went to walk with her. She was only about nine, and introduced herself as Juliette. Then we walked to her home and-" Emily choked up a sob. "She-"

    Roger put a hand on her shoulder and continued the story. "She brought us to an orphanage. Said her thanks and started to waddle towards the building." Grantaire felt a chill go down his spine, and he struggled to hold the cup without spilling the drink.

    Roger looked at his wife sadly, and continued. "We went to talk to the people who worked there. Emily can't have children. She's always wanted one. Apparently, the little girl was mentally abused by her father, and only taken away from him when he killed her mother with a beer bottle. He was an alcoholic that used words to hurt his loved ones. He got 20 years in jail, died by four."

    "We decided to adopt her. She was quiet at first, but I taught her some interesting subjects before we enrolled her in school. She gradually got louder, and started making her own beliefs, stating her own opinions. When she was fifteen, she told us she was transgender. His name was Julien, and he was going to buy his own binder and everything."

    Grantaire spilled a little of tea on the ground at this revelation. Enjolras seemed to be a perfect man. Kind of thin, but always quick to speak his mind, and was absolutely beautiful. Maybe that was just Grantaire.

    "We couldn't afford surgery, but we did get him a binder. Oh, darling," Roger added quickly, "did you tell him to take it off? He had just been running, and obviously needed some clear air." When Emily nodded as she wiped away her tears, he went on. "He went on to make more friends, eventually met his revolutionary friends, and here we are."

    "He doesn't like drinking," Emily finally sighed, "because it reminds him of his father. He fears he'll turn into him. Of course," she added before Grantaire could apologize, "I don't blame you or Mr. Courfeyrac, I was quite a fan of wine when I was your age, and there's no major harm done. Roger, honey, go check on him." Roger nodded and went upstairs.

    Emily smiled at Grantaire. "Now, Grantaire, please listen carefully."

    "I- I never told you my name."

    Emily just chuckled. "Julien talks about you the most of his friends. Now listen. My son loves you very much. Please talk to him. Don't disappoint me."

    Grantaire, very confused and thinking he was way too drunk to have heard that correctly, simply nodded. A noise from the stairwell, and Enjolras and his father were back.

    "I believe your meeting is soon, you two would be best off going now." Roger said, and Enjolras nodded, hugged his parents and walked out the door with Grantaire following behind, waving bye to his parents.

    The two set off, silently walking next to one another. Finally, Enjolras muttered, "How much did they tell you?"

    "Everything."

    Enjolras sighed. "Should've known. Did they tell you about, well, you know, me and you?"

    "Yeah."

    "Listen, Grantaire, if you don't like me like that, I hope we can stay friends and that what I did earlier didn't make you mad or anything-"

    Grantaire shut him up quickly with a soft, sweet kiss. Grantaire swept his hands through those beautiful, shining curls of gold, that were so sleek and beautiful, and it lasted long enough for them to pull away and take a few breaths.

    Enjolras looked him in the eye (god, those eyes, those cerulean eyes, tinges of violet at the top) and simply smiled. "I take it you still like me?"

    Grantaire smirked. "I don't know. I mean, it was only a kiss." Enjolras punched his arm softly. "Shut up."

    And as the two walked down the street to the Musain holding hands, the feeling of living for the first time seemed to be coursing through them.

    "I love you."


End file.
